1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mitigating interference in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier(FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access(NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
With the development of communication technologies, users can more conveniently communicate with each other. However, due to the rapid increase in users, a wireless communication environment using limited frequency resources may have an interference problem occurring with many users. Accordingly, the necessity for a method of removing and canceling interference in the wireless communication environment has increased.
When the LTE communication scheme and a Wi-Fi communication scheme operate at the same time on an unlicensed band, communication entities using the LTE communication scheme may incur very serious performance deterioration.